


Illusions

by Mister_Clever



Series: RWBY oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Futanari Emerald Sustrai, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Illusions, Labia piercings, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Clever/pseuds/Mister_Clever
Summary: Yang has an unearthly experience when she meets a mysterious girl in a downtown club. Turns out that her life changes drastically and she finds her true love in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Emerald Sustrai/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917940
Kudos: 15





	Illusions

Yang Xiao Long was sitting in her favourite club, drinking shots, one after the other. She was worried sick because of Blake. She tried everything. None of her 'friends' knew anything. So she decided to head down to the small nightclub for a drink. Not only that but she hoped that she hears some news by eavesdropping in the club.

"Hello beauty" she heard a humming voice from behind her.

Yang almost punched the green haired woman by reflex as she turned around.

"Is this the way you greet others?" Emerald asked as she took a step closer. "Even if they know you so well?"

Suddenly Yang's jaw dropped. A moment ago, a stranger stood in front of her. Now it was her teammate, Blake. And she was wearing a tight dress. Yang blushed and shook her head. The illusion broke. Emerald was smirking as she got closer and closer, eventually pushing the blonde against the bar counter.

"You see… I noticed you lurking around here. And I must say, you look gorgeous" Emerald winked as her hands ventured around the burly blonde's breasts.

"And what makes you think I want to even get to know you?" Yang asked, her eyes turning red. She was furious, fragments of ember dancing in her blonde mane.

"You're sitting here… all alone, drinking… A beautiful girl like you… I highly doubt you came here to just mop around and drown your sorrow in alcohol." The strange girl whispered, her fingers dancing around on Yang's well-carved stomach. Emerald could feel her hard six packs even through the fabric of the girl's tank top.

"Yes but still… I don't even know your name. You're pretty. But this is a shady place with shady people. And you seem to be a shady girl with a shady semblance." Yang protested, trying to shake off the stranger. But she had to admit: There was something mysterious in the green haired girl. She was wearing a skin-tight outfit. Combat pants and a cropped top which barely covered anything from the girl's curvy torso. She was clearly from Vacuo. And to tell the truth, she was the perfect example of the exotic beauty. Slim, curvy body with small, perfectly round breasts and buttocks. Her eye was blood red, an albino trait which was in perfect contrast with her tanned, ashy skin. This unnatural pairing gave her a unique appearance. She had several earrings and piercings too. In her septum, she had a small golden ring and there was a ring in the middle of her lower lip. As she talked, Yang also noticed a tongue piercing too.

Emerald chuckled. "It seems like I forgot my manners. I'm Emerald. Emerald Sustrai. And who you might be, blondie?"

"The name is Yang. Yang Xiao Long." She said simply."

"Nice to meet you, Yang Xiao Long" Emerald said and kissed the busty blond before she could protest.

Yang resisted for a moment, but she could feel two hands grabbing hers and guiding them to the other's bottom. Soon the same two arms flung around her neck and a hand dug into her fiery hair, pushing her head forward, into the kiss.

By this time Emerald was standing between the blonde's legs, huffing into the kiss as the other was groping her bottom. She enjoyed this far too much. Especially after Yang started to ease up and become braver and braver as they snogged.

She pulled away and smirked, settling on a stool next to the blonde. She ordered two more shots to celebrate their newfound friendship. Then she kissed her cheek. "Do you think my semblance is shady? You ain't seen nothing yet" she whispered and sent another illusion on her companion.

Yang suddenly felt like she was stripped naked below the belt. And between her legs she saw Emerald who started lapping her slit, causing her to get wet within minutes.

She bit her lips, huffing and groaning from the arousal. Deep down she knew that Emerald was sitting beside her. But the pleasure was real. 

The mint-haired thief smirked, casually sipping a cocktail while observing Yang. She seemed to struggle a lot to contain her moans. "Ease up darling. It's just you and me now." She whispered.

Yang shook her head, her fists clenched as she tried to hold back. In her hallucination, she was eaten out by Emerald, the beautiful girl sucking and kissing her throbbing cunt. 

Twenty minutes passed when Yang's juices exploded. She screamed out in pleasure, forgetting herself as she came and squirted in Emerald's mouth. Or at least that was what she thought.

Everyone looked up and then laughter bursted out in the club. This was enough to break the mind game. Yang blushed, her cheeks becoming redder than her eyes. She looked down and saw that she soaked through her complete outfit. The wet fabric felt painfully cold on her crotch. Her panties and her shorts had a large dripping patch on them. 

Emerald got up. "Meet me in room 1 if you like" she slammed the glass on the counter, shattering it. Everyone fell silent when they met her killer eyes. One guy literally fainted, thanks to an illusion. 

Yang gulped and ordered a last shot, drinking it up in one go before she stood up. Stripped from her honor and reputation, she walked away, grimacing at the feeling of the wet fabric around her groin. She felt mortified as she stumbled up the stairs. 

Emerald smirked when she heard knocking on the door. She has just got out of her clothes. Now she was waiting on the bed, wearing nothing but a silk gown which completely hid her form.

Yang opened the door shyly. She felt ashamed. Ashamed of being so weak. Of the mess. And everything. Without a word, she slumped on the bed, curling up in a ball.

Emerald finally understood. Yang seemed to be so different from her. But they were the same. The blonde must've had a rough childhood. So did Emerald. But while the thief compensated with crimes and stirring up mess, Yang compensated with being loud, outgoing and popular. Now, stripped away from her reputation and honor, the true self of the blonde surfaced.

Emerald could hear the blonde sobbing. Quietly. Secretly. And the mint haired girl was ashamed of herself. She did this to the girl.

Yang was still crying. She felt broken and humiliated. 

Emerald carefully wrapped her arms around the girl. She knew how it did feel. Ever since she was born, she was different. One little detail. Yet it made her an outcast.

Yang looked up, her gaze meeting the green-haired thief's fiery eyes. But she didn't see the fire anymore. She saw regret and sadness in those orbs.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident… I swear" Emerald mumbled.

Yang mumbled something in an inaudible tone and driven by an unknown motive, she put her head down in the girls lap.

"It's okay beauty, I'm here" Emerald mumbled and started stroking the blonde's face.

Yanged hummed contentedly, gradually calming down. She looked up at Emerald. "Why?... Why are you treating me like this now? After… after humiliating me… I thought you… hate… me" the blonde huntress mumbled.

"Now listen here, Yang… you're beautiful. And you gave me something I didn't get in a long time… a chance to be normal… and I am drunk… unlike you, I came to drown my woe. So… I think I got carried away… I just wanted to… show you my… ability" The girl confessed "I think I was hoping I get a chance to… be with you more."

"And I'm here, dumbass… you wanted me to come, didn't you? Despite everything, I'm here." Now Yang was kneeling on the bed too, facing towards the other girl.

"Yes but…" Emerald blushed.

"But what?" Yang reached for the girl's hand. She found it cute how insecure the girl was. She was clearly a thief or a pickpocket or something like that. A girl who grew up on the streets. Yet she was uncertain. She reminded Yang of herself. Tough on the outside, but on the inside, she's just a big softie too. But there was something in her eyes. Fear and uncertainty. Sorrow and pain. Yang could see that she had a rough childhood. 

Emerald gulped. "But… I was afraid you won't come. That you ignore or reject me because I'm a freak. Because I'm not normal."

"Don't be silly… you're not a freak. You're beautiful." Yang protested.

Emerald shook her head. "You don't know everything yet." With that, she got up. She checked if the door was closed. She locked it to keep away any unwanted visitors and she even covered up the keyhole. Then she started stripping with her back shown to Yang. "Close your eyes please." 

The blonde did as she was told. And Emerald turned around, then hid her true form behind an illusion. "Okay… here I am."

Yang opened her eyes. She saw the naked girl standing in front of her. She looked perfectly normal. She was athletic. Slim body with slightly prominent muscles and smooth curves. "I don't understand. You are perfectly normal…why would one call you a freak. You are gorgeous."

"Yang… promise me something. Promise me you won't lie. Because what you see is an illusion. Promise that you will tell me what you think when the hallucination breaks. Please be honest, okay?"

"You got it, Em" Yang said quietly. The girl was scaring her. What could be this great secret?

"Thank you." The illusion-Emerald closed her eyes and melted into the floor.

Yang didn't believe her eyes at first. The girl looked normal above the waist. But between her legs there was something unnatural. The thief had an unnaturally large clitoris. Or at least that's what Yang thought. Because Emerald had a large, flaccid penis between her legs. Above her vagina, where normal girls had a peehole and a clit, she had a fully developed cock. No testicles, just the vagina and the penis.

Emerald thought that the silence meant that Yang freaked out like so many others. Her lips trembled from the contained crying. But suddenly Yang stood up. She strolled to her and kissed her without a word.

Emerald smiled a little.

"You look beautiful. And you're not a freak. You are unique" Yang whispered.

The girl felt her insides bubbling up with joy. No one ever said this to her. 

Yang now examined the girl more thoroughly. She blushed at what she found out: Emerald had piercings all over. She utilised every inch of her strange genitalia. Moreover, beside the root of her rod, she had a small gemstone emblem tattooed onto the skin.

"I guess you're more interested in my piercings, aren't you?" She asked, chuckling.

"Y-yeah." Yang mumbled. She noticed the two golden rings in the girl's nipples earlier.

Now she saw the series of rings which connected the girl's pussy lips horizontally. Yang counted 8 rings in total, holding the girl's labias completely sealed up. There was another ring, passing through the girl's cock head from below, coming out through the peehole at the tip.

"Let me tell you my story then. But first, show me yourself." Emerald winked.

"I thought you would never ask." Without further ado, Yang started stripping. She got topless soon, then started working on her pants. She was happy to get rid of the soaked clothes.

There she stood, completely naked now. She didn't try to hide herself. Not after what Emerald did.

Emerald smirked and stepped closer to the girl, a cheeky smirk appearing on her face. She was much happier now. Not only she found a pretty girl for the night, but Yang Xiao Long was far prettier than any of her past lovers. But… judging by the looks, the blonde gave her, this wasn't gonna be a simple affair.

Yang couldn't help but smile as the other girl circled around her like a vulture. She had plenty of affairs. She knew that look. That hunger and that lust. She felt it too. But she felt something else. She felt calm. She felt Emerald’s slim arms curling around her stomach and she felt her breasts pressing against the young blonde’s wide back. She could even feel the small, hard rings on her skin. Two small hands ventured around her cum-covered crotch, stroking her with perfect routine. Then those soft fingers started moving upwards, tracing fine lines on the burly huntress’ stomach before cupping onto her ample breasts. 

Emerald smirked behind Yang’s back as she started groping her boobs, massaging them lightly, but firmly. Her girl’s soft whimpers told her that she was doing a great job. Without heels, she was visible shorter than her lover, but she didn't mind it. In fact, the brawler’s presence gave the girl a sense of safety, she never felt before.

She rested her head on the taller girl's back, planting neat little kisses on it while fiddling with her hard nipples. She was rewarded by louder and louder moans, the blonde visibly enjoying the teasing.

Yang was already near her next orgasm. But to her disappointment, Emerald suddenly stopped and just hugged her from behind. "You are cute when you become this clingy Yang said, smirking. "But it's really unfair that only you can do the hugging part" she giggled.

Emerald chuckled lightly and let go of the blonde, only for her to turn around and encase her form in a protective hug. The green haired girl's arms flung around the brawler’s neck, pulling herself into Yang's arms as tightly as possible. "You're right… it's better this way, darling" she said and pressed a soft kiss on the girl's lips.

Yang made a bald move. She forced her tongue forward, hooking it around Emerald's tongue as they wrestled in the young thief's mouth. The blonde very much enjoyed the feeling of the little barbell in the girl's tongue as they snogged while groping each other's body. Yang pushed the girl backwards and their entangled bodies slammed on the bed.

Emerald smirked as they kept kissing and kissing. She could feel the blonde grinding her crotch against her womanhood. She moaned and huffed, feeling an erection forming down there. They soon parted lips, now just relaxing. Part of the girl wanted more, but she knew that they shouldn't rush it, given the circumstances.

Yang pulled the girl closer, propping herself up on one elbow while her fingers started dancing on Emerald's body. "Now tell me your story… only if you're ready, of course."

Emerald smiled sadly. This was a conversation she never got to do yet. Because most of her lovers were pretentious. They freaked out and failed to get over it. Usually Emerald had casual sex, then the next morning, she found herself alone in the bed.

But somehow the blonde seemed different. She didn't seem to care about the unnatural appearance of the mint-haired girl. Neither about the piercings, nor about the penis between her legs.

"You wanna know my story? Be it then. But let me warn you. This is a sad and miserable story of a sad and miserable freak."

"Stop calling yourself a freak or I'll beat you up for good" yang growled, her hair on fire again, her usually lilac eyes now burning with red rage.

"It's okay love…don't worry. I might be a freak. But I'm your freak." Emerald hummed sweetly, squeezing her lover's hand. 

Yang breathed out, calming down. "Please… you are not a freak. I like you the way you are."

"Aww darling… aren't you cute? You act tough and unapproachable … but in reality you are a big softie, aren't you?"

Yang blushed and mumbled something.

"So… it all started 17 years ago… on the day I was born. At first, my mother tried to raise me. She claimed she loved me no matter what. But eventually, the gossip spread. And we had to flee. It always went like this. No matter where we went. The news about the little hermaphrodite spread. Eventually, mother gave up. She just walked into the desert. She said she was going for a walk. But she never came back. I became an orphan. And an outcast, so I had to learn how to survive. But I robbed the wrong pocket. A noble man, a circus ringmaster to be specific, caught me. When he found out about what he used to call 'my unique trait', he suggested I join his crew. Of course, little old me thought that I found a home." Emerald sighed. "That's when I got this" she pointed at the nose ring. "And that's when I got my emblem tattooed on me" she added. "First it seemed okay. But then one day I woke up strapped to a bed with a shady man tattooing my groin. Then they pierced my nose and treaded a large ring through it. I became an attraction. Hands cuffed behind my back, wearing nothing but a corset around my waist and a pair of heels. I was led on a chain hooked to my nose piercing like an animal…"

"Oh love… that's… that's…" Yang shook her head.

"Awful? Yes… but buckle up because it'll only get worse." Emerald said bitterly.

"I'm here, Em. I promised I'll listen to your story. And you are safe here. No one will harm you. Not under my watch" Yang stated firmly.

Emerald kissed her lover's chest and carried on.

"A few years later I started to become mature. My breasts grew like every other woman's. And I started having erections like every other man. And the ringmaster decided to use this as an opportunity. Nipple piercings and metal collar. A pair of chains hooked to the collar. Then hooked to the nipple rings. To keep me in line. If I misbehaved, he just yanked the chains a little. The pain was a reminder that I'm his possession.

He also pierced my cock. He claimed that it's for my sake. That people will find it attractive. Then one day, I snapped. My semblance surfaced and I gave him a heart attack after he whipped me for a failed show. I guess I defended myself but the hallucination killed that bastard and I fled. All I remember was passing out on a street. Then I woke up in a velvet bed, completely naked. Someone tended to my wounds. A nice lady she was. She offered me a job. She said that some people have special needs in her so-called inn. Of course this inn was in a red light district. I was dressed in silk clothes and given all sorts of jewellery. The madam offered to arrange a meeting with a friend who could remove those rings if I wish. But after the first few occasions, it turned out that people loved to fiddle with my piercings during sex."

"So they made you become a fucking prostitute? How old were you? 13? That's illegal!" Yang exclaimed. 

"Not in Vacuo. Consider it… a hermaphrodite is a gold mine. Can be fucked like a girl or can be used by girls to make themselves be fucked." Emerald was ashamed. But it was true. Soon after her recovery, she became the crown jewel of the whorehouse.

"I'm sorry you've been through this, dear" Yang mumbled, cradling the girl in his arms. She could feel the young thief trembling in her embrace.

"It's over now. And being a prostitute was… well… rewarding both physically and economically." She said. "But soon my semblance developed fully. At one night, I got carried away and the customer freaked out. I guess illusion is a great way to enhance pleasure… but it can be creepy and surprising when it just kicks in by accident."

Yang chuckled a bit as she imagined the scene.

"Gossip spread again and I was kicked out of the inn. I'm roaming the streets as a thief ever since then."

"And why didn't you just remove the piercings after you left?"

"Well… the thing is… I got so used to them… and I still love when they're played with." Hang on… let me show you. Promise me not to freak out."

"O-okay" Yang was unsure about this. But looking down she noticed a ring in her own left nipple. Then an illusion-Emerald appeared and started playing with her newfound piercing. Yang felt an intense amount of pleasure. At this pace she could've gotten off within minutes as her nipple ring was tugged and twisted back and forth. But it was over as fast as it came. "Fuuuuck… this felt so… whoa…"

"See? They're fun little accessories after all."

"But how about the chastity piercings… I mean… why close up your pussy with rings?"

"Well of course… because I'm a lesbian. And I always hated being fucked in the pussy. So I booked an appointment and settled things permanently… of course… I could always take them out… not that I want to."

"As for the lip and tongue piercing… that was a little twist back then when I was a joy girl in the inn. It gives a whole new level to oral services."

"Whoa… Emerald I… don't know what to say" Yang scratched her head awkwardly. This girl had a rough life. A life no one deserves whether they're born different or not.

"You don't have to say anything. Those days are over. I think I settled now. I found where I belong" 

Yang's expression was utterly confused. "Don't tell me you belong on the streets."

Emerald rolled her eyes "Of course not, dummy. I belong to you"

"Oh… I hmmm…" she blushed, her cheeks taking the shade of dark crimson.

The green haired girl chuckled at this. 

"You know what? Fuck this. I want you to belong to me." Yang said with a smirk.

Emerald smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "I belong to you and no one else." She smiled as she rested her head on the busty brawler’s chest.

"And you're safe here." Yang whispered and pulled the blanket over them. 

"Thank you, Yang" Emerald mumbled, already half asleep. She soon fell into a blissful sleep. But the nightmares of her past haunted her. She clutched onto what she felt was a pillow, but soon she could feel two strong arms encasing her in a protective warmth. Her dream soon turned better as a new figure appeared. It was her. The kind, loud blonde who stood beside her as a guardian angel. 

Yang wanted to make sure the smaller girl has a good dream. Of course, eventually she fell asleep too. 

The morning came too fast. And Emerald woke up alone in the bed. She curled up and started sobbing. Despite everything, despite those kind and reassuring words, Yang left. Just like the others.

But soon the door opened and the blinde stood there with a tray of food. Now placing it down on the bedside table, she got down beside the pile of blanket and just hugged it from behind. She could hear the silent sobbing and she could feel the whole pile shaking as her girlfriend cried.

Emerald felt the other's body curling up around her like a protective shell. She eventually calmed down and stuck her head out of the blanket. 

"It's okay love… I'm here" Yang hummed sweetly.

"I thought you… you…" Emerald was tearing up again.

"Left? I could never leave. I just thought a breakfast could be nice before the long trip to Patch"

Emerald burst out in a nervous laughter. "Just… a breakfast?" She gave the other a faint smile. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you. But I expected to be back before you awaken. I know how this looked. But I will not leave you, Em. You are my kinky and gorgeous girlfriend."

"Kinky? How come?" Emerald chuckled.

"Firstly, you can make me come in public with your neat little semblance… anytime you wish. Secondly… look at yourself. Covered in those sexy piercings" Yang scratched her head, trying to hide her blush.

"Are they sexy?" Emerald teased the girl.

"You look damn hot. Like an ancient goddess of lust" Yang admitted.

"As your goddess, I demand great sacrifices in exchange for my blessing" The mint haired thief sat up, taking a seductive position as she propped her up on one elbow, her left leg pulled up to emphasise the lines of her curvy bottom.

"Please, oh ancient goddess, accept my offering." Yang presented a plateful of scrambled eggs. 

"Very well then. Feed me, mortal" Emerald said with a cheeky smirk. She only got into the play to brighten up the mood. But seeing how far Yang was willing to go to cheer her up… it made her heart flutter joyfully.

Yang smiled happily. She knew that Emerald had a delicate mind. She wanted to treat her accordingly. The young street-girl needed care and gentleness. And the blonde was willing to give it to her. She started feeding her girlfriend sweetly, occasionally stealing a bite or two for herself. After all the food was devoured, Yang kissed the girl's forehead. 

Emerald giggled. "Very well then. I shall reward you, mortal" she pinned Yang to the bed, climbing on her like a tiger on its prey. She kissed her lustfully, gently nipping on her lower lip.

Yang huffed and moaned, feeling a soft hand brushing up and down on her body, then her girlfriend's pierced lip started moving downwards, kissing her neck and her chest, before locking onto the left nipple.

Emerald smirked and started sucking her lover's hard nub, her pierced tongue rolling around the little peak. The repeated moans and whimpers proved that her girlfriend was enjoying the so-called 'blessing'.

Yang growled with lust, feeling her groin getting wet just from the way Emerald sucked her nipple. Little screams slipped past her lips every time she felt a little tug on her nub as the mint-haired 'goddess' teased her.

Emerald soon carried on, moving downwards on her lover's torso, her lips tracing a fine line on the young huntress's muscular abdomen.

Each kiss sent shivers through Yang's body. The blonde felt more and more aroused and excited by each kiss, as her girlfriend got closer to her womanly parts.

Eventually, the green-haired thief ended up in between Yang's legs, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin near the root of her inner thigh.

Yang was moaning from the frustration as she felt a series of kisses planned all over her crotch, those sweet lips always just inches away from her aching core. "Fuuuck… you're so… mhmhaaaan" the blonde girl whimpered incoherently.

Emerald chuckled lightly, biting into the girl's flesh gently. She smirked at the lustful growl which teared out from her lover at this.

"Mhmmm… please…" Yang whimpered from the frustration, her hips tossing forward desperately.

Emerald playfully slapped her girlfriend's pussy. "Be patient, little mortal." She commanded, still sticking to the goddess-act.

Yang screamed out in pleasure and pain. "Yes my goddess" she whined, panting as her core was already throbbing.

"Good" With that, the green-haired girl kissed her lover's aching core, eating her meaty folds. Emerald found Yang's taste sweet and amazing. Like pure nectar. She smirked and started lapping the blonde's cunt with her pierced tongue, causing her girlfriend to start groaning and moaning in lust.

Yang felt like her whole body was on fire, stars floating in her eyes as the little barbell in her lover's tongue was constantly rubbed around her fleshy vulva. She felt Emerald’s small muscle digging between her pussy lips as she started licking her hard clitoris.

The mint-haired thief huffed and moaned over her girl's sweet taste, swallowing bits of her juices as she sucked on her clit. She could feel the girl's strong muscles tensing up and she had to apply a great pressure on the blonde's thighs to keep them spread as she kept eating her cunt. 

Yang was on the edge of cumming as her lover made out with her peach. She felt her girlfriend's tongue exploring her inside, wriggling like a snake in there. Then everything stopped for a moment. Suddenly, Yang's body arched upwards, her head dropping back as she screamed out from the arousal. The force of her orgasm came crashing down, wave after wave of pure pleasure washing over her body.

Emerald was ready to swallow as Yang came into her mouth. She sucked and swallowed everything.

Right after her orgasm, Yang could feel the tension exploding once again and this time she squirted into her lover's mouth.

The mint-haired girl could feel the blonde's body waving in orgasmic pleasure as she kept squirting and squirting, flooding her mouth with her bittersweet fluids. She drank everything before licking her girlfriend's vulva clean. She looked up sheepishly at Yang.

The blonde was a panting and shaking mess, still 'suffering' from the aftereffects of her orgasm. She met her lover's eyes and smirked deliriously. "So… fucking… good" she panted.

Emerald climbed beside her girlfriend, kissing along her body, this time going from her crotch all the way up to her lips. "I fucking love you, Yang Xiao Long" Emerald hummed.

The blonde girl just smirked as her lover snuggled to her body. "I guess we can rest some more before heading to Patch." 

"Why are we even going there?" Emerald asked, squirming around until she found a comfortable position in her lover's arms.

"Because that's where I'm living, dummy. You said you had no home. It's time to change that."

"Darling… I appreciate it… but…" Suddenly she was cut off as the blonde silenced her with a kiss.

"Shush love. I don't care how you look. I love you. And I want you to come home with me." 

"Yes but… what if rumours spread" Emerald mumbled sadly

"Love… Patch is a small island. And our only neighbour is an old lady. And she is a healer. She saw all sorts of conditions and judging by her stories, a girl with penis is not the most uncommon thing she saw."

Emerald gave her lover a faint smile. "But what about your family?" 

"Nothing. Mom left us. Ruby's mother is gone, and Dad won't say a word. He knows I'm a gay bitch since I kissed my classmate at Signal academy" Yang chuckled. 

"Wow… you are… much more complicated than I thought." Emerald giggled. "Be it then. I go home with you. But don't say I didn't warn you"

"Understood. Now quit worrying and enjoy the moment" Yang said and pinched the girl's butt.

"Ouch." Emerald screamed out a little. "Yes ma'am." She chuckled and rested her head on Yang's ample breast. She was caressing her lover's stomach, humming contentedly.

Yang smiled as she closed her eyes, stroking her girlfriend's back, her nails grazing the soft, ashy skin of her girlfriend. 

Emerald found herself drifting off. She started daydreaming as she rested there on her lover's chest, caressed by her soft hand. It was more than she ever dreamed off. And Yang had plans with her. One drunken night with the blonde, and she was already about to head to her new girlfriend's home.

Hours later, they were already packed. Luckily, Yang had a spare outfit in her bike's seat box. "Ready, love?" She asked as she mounted her motorcycle.

"I was born ready, babe" Emerald winked as she got behind Yang, hugging onto her waist from behind. 

Yang kicked in the motor and they zoomed out, leaving behind the club and the downtown, then turning west and speeding away from Vale city. 

The trip was more or less quiet and calm and Emerald enjoyed it far too much. Just the wind blowing their hair, and the bittersweet scent of her loved one as she hung onto her from behind. She rested her head on Yang's back, letting her take care of everything else.

Taiyang Xiao Long was in the garden, tending to the flowers when she heard the familiar sound of Bumblebee. The arriving motorcycle could mean one thing: Her big daughter was coming home.

And within minutes, the familiar yellow bike rolled into the shed with two passengers. Tai scratched his head. Her daughter usually came alone. Sometimes a girl accompanied her. It was part of their agreement that Tai never asked questions about her daughter's affairs. She was as much of a chick magnet as Tai used to be. But usually they came while Tai was at the academy. To avoid awkward situations. 

Yang came out of the shed. "Hey Dad!" She yelled and tackled him in a hug, wrestling with him as part of their ritual.

"I missed you little dragon" her father told her.

"I missed you too" Yang said smiling. "Aaand I brought a friend along too."

Emerald shyly stepped out of the small garage, awkwardly waving" Hello… Mr. Xiao Long.

"Oh come on. I'm not that old. Call me Tai" he said with a smirk.

"Dad… this is Emerald. She's my…"

Tai noticed how her daughter held the green-haired girl's hand. "Girlfriend." He finished her daughter's sentence. 

"Yeah. We kinda bumped into each other and you know the rest." Yang blushed.

"Well… in that case" Tai turned to Emerald with faked seriousness. "Emerald, if you break her heart, I break your limbs"

The green-haired thief gasped. "I…"

"He's just joking, love" Yang said softly.

"Of course I am" Tai laughed. "Welcome to the family, Emerald" he held out her hand.

Emerald laughed awkwardly, taking the blonde hunter's hand only to be pulled into a big Teddy hug.

"Group hug!" Yang yelled and tackled them in a hug. 

"Sweetie… you break her ribs" Tai groaned "… and you break mine too."

"Come on Em… let me show you around." Yang grabbed her lover's arm.

"Ooow… I'm coming… I'm coming" Emerald whined as they dashed into the house.

"Be careful Yang" Tai sighed for himself as he went back to finish his work in the garden.

The house trip was short and they quickly ended up in Yang's room. Emerald looked around and found a set of leather cuffs in the wardrobe, along with a slave collar and various sex toys, including a ballgag.

"I could've never imagined you were into this sort of thing…" Emerald smirked, casually spinning the collar in her hand.

Yang blushed. "That's um… well… you see… one of my exes was a dominatrix and she… wanted to spin things up…"

"God… you're so cute when you're embarrassed." The green-haired girl chuckled and strolled to her girlfriend. "Well… you clearly kept your slave gear… and… I can be a very mean girl in bed if you want…" She teased her lover.

Yang's cheeks turned red. "I… Emerald… that's not…" God she was pathetic. Her will already seemed to break and they didn't even start the foreplay. 

"It's okay love. Let's just ignore these things for now." She tossed aside the collar and started undressing. First her guns ended up on the floor. Then the holsters and the belt, followed by the skin-tight top, much to Yang's amusement.

Yang picked up Emerald's guns and placed them on the shelf, along with the pair of bracelets which hid Ember Celica.

She got rid of her jacket, then her tank top. By the time she got back to Emerald, she was topless. She got behind her lover, hugging her stomach as she pulled the smaller girl tightly to her chest.

The green-haired girl was surprised by this. It seemed like Yang was pretty fluid when it came to roles in her relationships. One moment she was the sub, the other minute she was acting like a cute and overly protective domme.

"You look lovely today" Yang hummed in her ear, gently nipping on her earlobe while caressing her body.

Emerald was very much turned on by this, a throbbing erection awakening in her pants. Her bulge grew and grew as her womanhood became harder and harder.

Yang did everything to please her lover. Judging by the huffs and moans of her partner, her actions were successful. "You said you love when your piercings are fiddled with… you meant like this?" She asked as she started tugging and twisting the small nipple rings very carefully.

"Yeah… I meant it… OH FUCK!" Emerald moaned. Her knees buckled and she felt her high building. And she could feel her cunt becoming wetter and wetter. Something she never felt in ages.

"Be a good girl and get rid of those panties for me" Yang whispered sweetly.

"Yes ma'am" Emerald moaned. Her mind was hazy and full of lust already. She wanted to fuck the blonde already. She quickly got naked, while Yang did the same.

"On your back, love" Yang ordered. 

And Emerald obeyed. She knew that she could trust her lover. And she was excited and curious about the blonde's plans, although she had some ideas...

Yang sat on her lover's chest, turned towards the girl's groin. Her calves were pressing down on Emerald's upper arms, completely trapping her lover. 

Emerald started to panic a little. "Yang… I…"

The blonde leaned forward and kissed her lover's belly. "Trust me dear. I won't hurt you I promise."

"I know" Emerald sighed and she managed to calm down a little. 

Yang smirked and kissed her girlfriend's pinkish cock head, using her tongue to fiddle with her piercing while her fingers were stroking Emerald's locked up pussy lips. 

"Fuuuck… yeah…" Emerald moaned, her rod twitching a little under Yang's careful touches. She could feel the blonde's fingers stroking her rock hard member, working up her high slowly. "Hmm… where should I put this? Pussy or mouth?" Yang asked cheekily, teasing her lover.

"B-both" Emerald suggested. 

"Don't be too greedy, love" Yang tutted her girlfriend. "Let's give you a nice blowjob for now. And if you are a very nice girl, mommy might ride you"

"Yes mommy" Emerald moaned. Precum started oozing from her pierced cock already as a result of the slow and frustrating handjob, she was receiving.

Yang kissed her lover's tip, using her hands to cover her lover's ten inch member in the girl's own precum. 

Emerald groaned and whimpered from the arousal, but she was unable to move as the other sat on her chest. Being restrained like this… well… it only added to the girl's frustration.

The blonde smirked and took her girl's cock head in her mouth, her tongue coiling around the pinkish tip, teasing her lover a bit before she started working her way down on her girlfriend's shaft. She exhaled through her nose and inhaled again, relaxing her throat as she slid the long snake deeper and deeper until she could kiss her lover's root.

Emerald widened her eyes as she felt her tip throbbing deep down in Yang's oesophagus, bulging her lover's neck a bit as her partner started deepthroating the green-haired thief.

Yang was bobbing her head up and down as she was sucking her girlfriend's thick rod, coating it in her own saliva.

It went like this for at least fifteen minutes when Emerald couldn't hold any longer. "Yang… I'm coming" she panted. She could feel a nodding movement as the blonde couldn't really answer, given the mint-haired girl's dragon was deeply embedded in her mouth.

Yang wasn't surprised when the girl came, sending string after string of white, hot semen straight to her belly. She eventually pulled back slightly, sucking on her lover's cock as she cleaned it, drinking up every last droplet of her girlfriend's bitter juices.

After Emerald was licked clean, Yang changed position and turned around, sitting on the mint-haired thief's mouth. 

The young woman widened her eyes at this, but she knew what to do. Coiling her arms around Yang's thighs, she started eating her lover's cunt, huffing and moaning into her flesh, sending pleasant vibrations through the blonde's core. 

Yang started playing with her own breasts, calling her girlfriend's name again and again more hysterically, humping her lover's face as the other girl sucked her obediently. She could feel the pierced muscle wriggling around in her vagina, writhing like a snake as her girlfriend made out with her pussy.

Emerald moaned as she sucked her lover, eating the delicious, meaty peach of the blonde. She could feel something she rarely did: her pussy was getting wet to the point of it where her juices started oozing between her sealed up folds. She wasn't able to cum from her pussy thanks to how her androgynous genitalia, but she could feel her cunt throbbing nonetheless, while precum started dripping from her penis too.

Yang was moaning at the top of her lungs rubbing her own clit erratically. Suddenly she reached her peak. Her body froze and she screamed out in orgasmic pleasure, cumming into Emerald's mouth.

The green-haired girl swallowed obediently, eating her lover's cunt. She dictated a wild pace, sucking and licking Yang's pussy even past her orgasm. 

"Owww… fuck… yeah… Emerald… don't stop" Yang screamed, masturbating on her girlfriend's face. "FUUUUCK" she screamed out, squirting all over the other's face. She slumped forward, barely able to support herself on the headboard of her bed.

Emerald smirked to herself, lapping her girlfriend's juices, drinking as much of it as she could. Minutes later Yang dismounted her face and she could feel the brawler’s body slam into the mattress as her lover collapsed beside her.

"Such a good girl you are" Yang hummed as she kissed her girl's cheek. "Mommy should reward you"

"Yes… yes please" Emerald mumbled, taking on the role of the sub for the time being. She knew it was just an act, but to be honest, she loved being on the bottom every now and then.

"Hmm… I see you are horny again, am I right, love?"

"Yes… mommy" Emerald blushed, embarrassed by how turned on she was.

"Maybe I should help you out love" Yang hummed as she started stroking her lover's twitching rod. 

"Yeeees" Emerald moaned in a high pitched tone.

Yang squeezed her lover's erection. "Unless you are willing to play a game."

"A game?" Emerald looked at her cluelessly.

"You see… mommy has a special toy for you. If you can manage without cumming today, you've got to fuck me however you like in the evening."

"What toy, mommy?" Emerald asked curiously. She was excited about the idea. A challenge… it would definitely stir things up.

"A vibrator… we stick it up in that sweet little ass of yours… and I'm gonna tease you all day long."

"I'm not sure I…" Emerald gulped, feeling her high building up slowly as Yang was fondling with her cock. "Fuuuck… mommy… I'm… I'm in" she mumbled the last word. She didn't expect her own iron will to break so easily.

"That's my sweet sweet babygirl" Yang hummed as she pulled the girl closer.

"Mommy…" Emerald mumbled as she put her head down on her girlfriend's chest.

"Yes darling?" Yang asked, pulling the cover over their sweaty body as they cuddled.

"I fucking love you" Emerald confessed, stealing a kiss from her lover.

"And I fucking love you, Em" Yang said, replying with a kiss.

"But what if Tai… I mean your father finds out about this?" Emerald asked.

"Told you. He won't say a word. But if it bothers you so much… I promise I'll be discreet"

"Thanks mommy" Emerald mumbled, but her face remained red like the roses in Tai's garden. What if they are caught? What if she messes up and loses the bet. Yang wouldn't punish her, would she?

"You can always say no, darling. If you're worried of getting caught." Yang whispered sweetly.

"Yes mommy… I'm worried." She admitted.

"Then forget the challenge" Yang hummed.

"No… I'll be fine. Just… be discreet when your father's around." Emerald smiled.

"You've got this, but dad won't be around for today anyway. You're at my mercy, little girl" she smirked.

"I trust you, darling" Emerald said softly, cuddling with her girlfriend.

"I know dear, I know" Yang smiled, slowly falling asleep.

Emerald smiled as they rested in the bed for hours.

Around noon, Emerald sneaked out to prepare some lunch. She barely started cooking when she felt two strong arms curling around her body. "You look damn sexy in naked apron, but you forgot something, didn't you?"

"Thank you mommy. But I don't know what you're talking about" The green-haired thief said sheepishly.

"Don't you remember our agreement?" Yang hummed as she started teasing her lover's rear hole.

"Fuuuck" Emerald moaned, her erection growing under the apron.

"Be a good girl and bend forward for mommy, will you?" Yang asked, her middle finger circling around the other girl's anus.

Emerald whined from the arousal, unable to resist. "Be gentle" she mumbled and bent over the counter, showing her perfectly round bottom to her girlfriend.

"Such a lovely arse you have" Yang smirked and playfully slapped her lover's butt cheek.

The mint-haired thief screamed a little then she felt her partner's tongue rolling around her arse. "Mhaaaam!" Emerald moaned as her girlfriend started giving her a rimjob. She could feel the wet muscle sliding into her arse, wriggling in her tight rear hole.

Yang smirked to herself, licking and teasing her partner before she would put in the vibrator.

Emerald bit her lips, a muffled scream tearing out from her as the egg-like thing penetrated her rear entrance. She could feel it being pushed further and further in until her anus closed up, the lush vibrator sitting deeply embedded in her arse now.

Yang smirked and kissed the girl's bottom then took the remote and turned on the vibrating egg.

"Yaaaang!" Emerald screamed, her knees buckling as the intense vibration resonated through her body. Her cock was already rock hard, sticking forward under the apron. Her whole body was shivering, her crotch throbbing from the extreme frustration.

"What is it my love?" Yang asked sheepishly, turning the vibration down gradually, until it reached the minimum speed.

"N-nothing mommy" Emerald gulped, steeling herself as she went back to cooking.

It went like this until the food was ready. Yang kept playing with the speed, sending powerful surges of pure pleasure through her lover's body.

The thief's body jolted every time her lover turned on the speed. It was torture… in the most exciting way. Soon she was covered in sweat, her pussy dripping wet and precum leaking from her cock.

Yang smirked, observing her girlfriend as she was sitting at the table, waiting for their meal.

Emerald sighed in relief when she felt that the vibration stopped.

Then a powerful surge ran through her body. It lasted only for a moment. She bit her lips and made the dishes, heading to Yang. She could barely put down the two plates and when she felt another strong pulse. "Fuuuuck" she moaned, catching the table for support as her body jolted.

"What's wrong babygirl?" Yang asked, casually sipping her coke.

"N-nothing" the vibration stopped and she slumped down on the chair, panting a little.

"Bon Appetit dear" Yang smiled and kissed her cheek before getting down to eat.

"I hope you like it" Emerald mumbled. She was grateful for the rest as she was tormented by the vibrator for more than an hour.

"It's delicious, love" Yang hummed holding hands with Emerald. She was caressing the back of her lover's hand while eating.

The day went on with more teasing even when they were in the bed. Yang turned on the vibrator at random times, pushing Emerald almost over the edge several times, if her willpower wasn't so strong.

Around midnight she could last any longer. She started begging for relief. 

Yang smirked and turned off the vibrator for the last time. "Let's get rid of that thing, dear. Unless you want it to stay inside for some fun later." She winked.

Emerald sighed in relief and shook her head, her breath laboured from the intense arousal. She turned around and showed Yang her arse.

"Look at you. So horny that even your arse is oozing. I bet your juices taste wonderful." The blonde teased her lover, pulling on the string which was attached to the vibrator. 

Emerald moaned into the pillow as she felt the vibrator being tugged on. She hated how easily Yang could tease her. The little rubber egg slowly slid out and the green-haired girl soon felt it dilating her entrance. Then her muscles gave in to the gentle pulling force and the egg literally popped out of her with a rather loud noise. 

Emerald moaned in arousal, her sound muffled by the pillow.

Yang was very much amused by the sight as her lover's rear hole was spasming, a thin line of white fluid trickling from the hole. She chuckled and licked it up, sucking her lover's ass clean. She moaned over the taste as she cleaned Emerald's arsehole.

Emerald screamed into the pillow now, her womanhood twitching erratically as it released small drops of precum onto the bedsheets. Yang smirked and finished off before she got up. "I've got an idea, dear. Mommy has a nice little plug for your ass."

Emerald groaned, her mind too hazy to resist as Yang returned with an ice cold metal buttplug.

"Ready, babygirl?" Yang asked, now teasing her girlfriend's bottom with the tip of the plug.

Emerald mumbled something, which Yang took as a yes. "In it goes" the thief heard and she could feel the metal cone entering her bottom. This was the first time she used a buttplug. Stars floated in her sight as she clutched the bedsheets, the metal thing slowly sliding deeper and deeper, dilating her inch by inch. A surprised whine escaped her mouth as the widest part slid through her entrance and suddenly her hole just sucked in the plug. Her anus closed up around the short stem, the plug now trapped in there. She tried to push, but it was stuck.

"Don't worry, love. I have its pair too." Yang placed the said plug in her surprised lover's hand and bent forward. "Shove it in me dear" she whispered.

Emerald examined it, trying to move as carefully as she could, but the teardrop-shaped metal chunk was shifting around in there with every movement. She did as she was told huffing as she knelt behind her lover, using her saliva to lube up the plug before carefully sliding it in her partner's arse.

"Yeeeeeeah" Yang moaned, shaking her ample bottom to test the plug. She dropped on the bed, pulling Emerald close and she immediately started caressing her lover's rock hard meat.

"Oh fuck" Emerald panted, playing with her right nipple ring as her girlfriend gave her a slow and passionate handjob.

"Tell me dear… how exactly do you want to fuck me tonight."

"Mommy I… I want you to… ride… me" she moaned, enjoying this attention far too much. 

"Mhmmm… sounds good… imagine that nice big dragon in mommy's tight little pussy" Yang teased her girlfriend, her finger hooked into the ring in her lover's cock as she tugged on the piercing gently.

"Yes… mommy… ride me please…" Emerald moaned, half begging half panting. She could feel each little tug sending powerful surges of pleasure through her body as her girlfriend played with the piercing. "Fuuuuuck" she screamed, trying to hold back.

Yang stopped at this, giving her lover a rest. She caressed the other girl's slim tummy, her fingers drawing fine lines on the beautifully tanned skin.

Emerald was panting a bit, slowly catching her breath, her erection throbbing painfully from all the tension built up in her. 

Yang kissed her lover and got on top. She blew a kiss to her girl and started grinding her pussy against the underside of Emerald's shaft.

Both girls moaned in pleasure, both of them becoming dripping wet soon.

Emerald huffed as she was tormented by pure pleasure. She squirmed around in frustration, but she screamed out as the plug shifted in her ass, only adding to her arousal.

"Mhmmm...it feels nice isn't it?" Yang asked cheekily, rubbing her slit against her lover's cock, huffing and groaning from her own arousal.

"Yeah…." Emerald moaned, fiddling with her lover's ample breasts "You want it in you don't you, mommy?" Emerald teased the blonde, groping and caressing her meaty boobs.

"Maybe I do… but tonight is all about you baby" Yang hummed sweetly, shivers running through her body at the gentle touches.

"Mommy… I want you" Emerald moaned.

"Want me how?" She smirked, flicking the girl's nipple rings up and down.

"I want to fuck you… to be ridden by you. I want your kisses and your hands groping me and I want you in every possible way." The green-haired thief mumbled.

"Awww...aren't you sweet?" Yang smiled mischievously as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips before getting up and positioning her lover's dragon to her entrance. She hated to admit, but her pussy was spasming and throbbing at the feeling of her girlfriend's cock touching her fleshy vulva.

"Ride me, mommy… please… ride me already" Emerald whined, almost begging.

"Hell yes I will, little girl" Yang moaned, her voice high pitched as she lowered herself into Emerald's dick, the dragon penetrating her deeper and deeper. She whined from the blissful pain as the cock piercing dragged along the rear wall of her pussy. 

"Fuuuuck...so… tiiiiiight" Emerald whined, feeling her lover's inner walls spasming and squeezing her thick shaft. Yang was clearly not a virgin, but Emerald could tell that her cunt was rarely fucked. She was incredibly tight, yet her hole could eeasily take the thief's cock - which was rather large even for a man, let alone a hermaphrodite.

Yang smirked and started bobbing up and down on her girlfriend’s massive member moaning and whimpering as she was riding the dragon. She was supporting herself on her lover’s chest, dictating a slow and passionate pace, much to Emerald’s frustration.

“Yes… more… please… more” he green-haired girl screamed hysterically, tugging and twisting her own pierced nipples. She felt like her body was on fire. Surges of incredible pleasure ran through her body every time her cock head slammed against Yang’s cervix, almost penetrating the blonde’s uterus.

Yang could feel how her lover’s pierced tip hit her womb, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure through her body. She lost herself more and more into her own wild lust, a blazing fire devouring her. She built up the speed, her voice turning more into an animalistic scream than coherent speech. Within minutes, she was humping her girlfriend erratically, dragging both of them towards their orgasms.

Emerald didn’t last for more than twenty minutes. She cried out like a wild beast, her womanhood twitching a few times before she exploded. 

The blonde felt the warmth of her girlfriend’s, sticky fluids filling out her core, as the green-haired girl’s climax sent countless strings of hot, white semen all the way up into her. She could feel her lover’s cum flooding her womb and her vagina. This was enough to throw her over the edge too. She dropped her head back, Screaming in orgasmic pleasure as she came on the ten inch dragon which was still throbbing in her. Her whole body contracted, her walls tightening around the thick shaft while her rear hole gripped tightly onto the buttplug. She whined and squirted onto her lovers groin, adding to the juicy mess they made. 

Emerald groaned as her lover’s spasming cunt squeezed her womanhood again and again. She could feel Yang’s walls throbbing as the girl drained her body. She was panting heavily, exhausted and emptied. Suddenly the brawler’s body collapsed on her. Emerald huffed as the air ran out of her lungs.

Yang was lying on top of her lover, her breath laboured as she came down from her high. She felt a mixture of their fluids trickling out of her cunt as she lay there, her lover’s penis still stuck in her hole. She felt two slim arms curling around her body. she looked up and saw Emerald smirking deliriously. Gathering her strength, she flipped them over so she was on the bottom. She knew just how heavy her muscular body was compared to her lover’s slim form.

The green- haired girl yanked out her cum-covered rod and slammed on the bed. Snuggling to the blonde’s burly form, she coiled her leg around the brawler’s leg, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s stomach. “Thank you…mommy she mumbled. She still felt dizzy from the aftereffects of her orgasm. 

The blonde chuckled “I fucking love you, Emerald Sustrai” she whispered, smiling happily.

“And I fucking love you, Yang Xiao Long” Emerald replied, pressing a sweet kiss on her girl’s cheek.

_ They rested there, not even bothered by the mess they made. Together, in perfect unity. Yang felt nothing like this before. Finally complete. Like she found her other half. Emerald Sustrai. A shady girl with a shady semblance. Now she was lying by the blonde’s side, the slim, unique beauty hanging onto the muscular brawler like her life depended on it.  _

_ And Yang understood: Emerald found her other half too. The blonde smiled as they slowly drifted off. She tightened her embrace around the small street-girl, giving her the long-awaited protection she was craving for.  _

_ For the first time in her troubled life, Emerald was happy. She felt greatly loved. She found her place by the blonde’s side. And for the first time, she felt like she belonged somewhere. _


End file.
